I've known it from the moment that we met
by go-on-impress-me
Summary: It's a new term and Naomi and Emily are heading back to college, having to face seeing all their friends again and being public as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

'**I've known it from the moment that we met' Chapter 1. **

Naomi rolled over with a groan;_ 'What the hell time is it, why is my bed buzzing?'_

She sat up, allowing herself to wake up properly and then realised it was her phone that was buzzing underneath her, glancing at her bedside clock she saw that it was only 7.30am and angrily searched for her phone. It was Emily. She answered.

"_Emily its 7.30… 7.30 AM!! You better be in trouble, or in hospital or something equally urgent because I was asleep for fuck sake!"_

As these words slipped out of her mouth she felt instantly guilty, her temper always got the best of her first thing in the morning and Emily was, regrettably, always on the receiving end of it.

_"Naomi what are you talking about? We've got college registration today… I've been up for an hour already to make sure I actually got in the bathroom while there was hot water still. You know I caught James using my fucking conditioner again, he's getting seriously too into his hair these days. Anyway, I'm trying to decide what to wear, I was thinking that new green skirt I bought, but the weathers a bit shit so maybe not…"_

Emily kept talking as Naomi lay back down again. She grinned to herself, this had become quite a daily routine for them, Emily would wake her up with a phone call and would babble on for ages in her perky cute manner while Naomi just listened, usually with butterflies in her stomach as every phone call made her realise just how much this wonderful redhead was having an impact on her life. The summer had been pretty perfect. They had spent most of their time together and had become closer than Naomi ever thought she could to anyone.  
Emily was right though, the new college year started today. Summer was over and they had to get back into the way of life at Roundview College… Naomi could think of nothing worse.

"…_and then Katie was all 'don't be such a loser, you cannot do that, oh my god!' so obviously I did it anyway. What does she know, she's only my fucking twin, you know? So you gonna wear your cute little blue shirt today, I really love it on you."_

Naomi giggled.

_"Yea I will seeing as you love it so much Ems. I think you are the only person I know who is this talkative at 7.45 am you know that?"_

"_Just to you… because you're the only person who doesn't tell me to shut up!"_ She laughed and then sighed, _"Right I may let you get up and get ready, I'll come by yours in an hour. Bye love."_

Naomi hung up and rolled over in her bed, she was nervous and excited at the same time, thinking bout what the rest of the day would be like. The rest of their friends hadn't really been around much this summer and no-one else in college knew about her… about them. She loved spending time with Emily and as much as she hadn't really admitted it much, she loved Emily, but she had gotten used to it just being them, and that was a world she really liked living in. A world where they could hide in her room, drink vodka, listen to music and spend all night, alone.

Her alarm clock snapped her out of her worries and she realised it was 8am and she needed to get dressed for the day ahead whether she was ready for it or not. She let the radio play as she walked over to her wardrobe – as promised she pulled on the blue shirt that Emily loves, along with her denim shorts and flats. She smiled as she looked in the mirror remembering why her girl loves the shirt so much… one night when they had been out drinking and Emily had gotten totally wasted and poured a pint all down herself, Naomi had taken her back to her house, undressed her and put her into her bed wearing just her blue shirt and a pair of shorts. She'd not got the shirt back for weeks after that.

Just as Naomi was lost in happy memories her bedroom door knocked and opened.

***********************


	2. Chapter 2

'**I've known it from the moment that we met' Chapter 2**

Emily hung up the phone to Naomi and took a minute to stare at the picture on the screen, it was of the two of them pulling stupid faces at each other on a night out with their group of friends. One of the many memories of the summer Emily had captured in picture, she looked at them all often when she couldn't sleep and smiled to herself at every one of them. She couldn't wait to see Naomi.

Emily picked up her things for college and headed downstairs to get breakfast. Katie was already downstairs standing at the hall mirror fixing her outfit, without taking her eyes off her reflection she started at Emily;

"_Why are you always talking to her on the phone in the mornings? What could you possibly have to say?"_

"_I dunno…"_ Emily said quietly, _"Just stuff."_ She quickened her pace towards the kitchen but before she reached the door Katie was talking again.

_"You two are gonna stop all this now we're back at college right?"_

_"What?"_ Emily turned on the spot to look at her sister. Katie hadn't mentioned her distain for her relationship in a few weeks and Emily actually thought maybe she'd finally gotten over it, but apparently not. With a sudden confidence and anger she continued. _"Why on earth would we stop anything Katie? It's not like I'm embarrassed about it, and it's not like people didn't know at the end of last year! SHE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
_  
_"Oh shut up with that already. Hopefully everyone will have forgotten about your little Love Ball thing. It was so fucking sad anyway… You're going to forget about her – and I'm going to help you. We have dates tonight. With boys"_

Emily looked at her sister in disbelief. She couldn't find the words to even try to protest, or make her sister see how real her feelings for Naomi were. Instead she blinked away the tears and walked past her sister to leave the house.

_"See you in college Katie."_

She closed the front door behind her and leant against it for a minute. It felt like an age ago that her and Naomi sat here, holding hands through the catflap, talking and crying together – it had been a hard night, but it was the night that started everything for her…


	3. Chapter 3

I seem to be having trouble with this site 

Everytime I upload a long document (ie the next chapter) it crashes and wont work.

So alas im giving up on this, and moving my story to here:  
readme-now  
.livejournal  
.com/

Please keep following me there!!

THANK YOU!!! xox


End file.
